


Late Night Little Space

by LGBTQ_Miyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Draco Malfoy, Age Play Little Harry Potter, Comfort, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter Has Nightmares, Harry Potter Has PTSD, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTQ_Miyo/pseuds/LGBTQ_Miyo
Summary: Harry wandered to the Slytherin common room at 2 am and somehow wasn't caught. But why would he be there? He had a nightmare and needed his boyfriend, his daddy, Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 260





	Late Night Little Space

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Harry is a little with a caregiver, Draco. He and Draco had been dating for several months in this story but Draco didn't know how bad Harry actually had it till now.  
> TW: Mentions of murder, suicide attempts, and traumatic experiences

"You rotten nephew! I shouldn't even call you that! You can't even keep from crying!"

"You'll never see anyone ever again! You're never going to be loved."

"Do I have to go? Can't I come with you?"

"CEDRIC!"

* * *

Harry sat up straight, silent sobbing and shaking. He needed **him.** He needed his daddy. He got up and pulled on Draco's sweater. He grabbed a paci and his blankie with a stuffed rabbit. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and went through the halls to the common room. The images flashed in his mind. The images of Cedric's dead body and his first year battle with Professor Quirrell. What could he do besides cry and find his daddy? Nothing. Well he could have wandered into the bathroom again. But that would end with him in the infirmary for three weeks. Again.

The voices and screams rang through his ears as he walked to Draco's common room. He was surprised he hadn't done that more. Especially with how often he had these. He thought he saw someone but it was his imagination. He hoped so at least. He cried softly still, the voices vivid. His uncle when he was 7 and was burned with one of his cigars, his uncle again after he had hurt him over the summer, himself when he was in 3rd year with Sirius, Cho when he and Cedric's dead body came back...she blamed him. He knew it was his fault anyways. He lost his godfather last year and he was broken on the inside. He didn't realize where he was till he heard the fire place crackling.

He came back into focus of the world and found himself in the Slytherin common room. He went up what he knew to be the boys stairs and saw Draco's single room door. He softly knocked, tears still filling his eyes and spilling at a fast rate. He heard a soft voice that sounded like "Come in." but Harry just knocked again. This time, his signature knock so Draco knew it was him. he giggled when he heard the stumbling in the room to the door. It finally opened to reveal his boyfriend, smiling softly with Harry's quidditch jersey on. Draco was smiling until he saw Harry's face. The tears in his baby boy's eyes made him worry.

"Oh come in here. Baby boy did you have a nightmare?" Harry nodded and Draco bent down, picking him up and taking him into his room. Draco locked the door and silently laid Harry in his bed. He kissed his head and set up his new record played to play a song on his newest record. He knew Harry bought it for when he came to the room to spend time with him. He knew why. It reminds him he's safe.

"Daddy it got bad." Harry sighed. Draco sat behind Harry and pulled his love into his chest. Harry laid his head back on his chest and Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell me baby. Tell me what you want to tell me. I know it's gonna be tough to explain like this but I'm right here." he kissed his head. Harry shook his head and pointed at Draco. "Me first?" Harry nodded. "Alright." and Draco just mindlessly talked about everything he wanted to talk about and he didn't realize how closely his boyfriend was actually paying attention. That was until he heard a light snore. He looked down and saw his beautiful Gryffindor boyfriend, asleep in his arms. He laid down on the bed and pulled Harry onto him and kissed his head. He pulled up the blankets and let the music fade out as he fell asleep. 

Yeah, Draco liked this.


End file.
